


Leverage Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Leverage Imagines [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Leverage characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Alec Hardison - Imagine being a super insecure virgin and Hardison finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

Gif source:  [Alec](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/155223772997/smoakingmarshmallow-leverage-characters)

> _Imagine being a super insecure virgin and Hardison finding out._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You’ve got to get him into that other room and away from that computer for me. Word is, he’s a huge dog, so it shouldn’t be too hard to seduce him into the other room,” Hardison explains, making you immediately tense up at your role in this job.

“I’m not any good at seduction,” you state, shifting nervously as you try, “Isn’t there another way to get him out of there?”

“Probably, but that’s the easier way,” Hardison begins, before shooting you all of his attention as he asks. “What do you mean you aren’t good at seduction?”

“I’ve never, well,” you begin, face flushing a deeper crimson than it already was under Hardison’s scrutiny.

“You’re a virgin, huh? Can’t fake it any?”


	2. Alec Hardison - challenging Hardison to keep playing a video game while you suck him off.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hardison](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146950137987)

> _Imagine challenging Hardison to keep playing a video game while you suck him off._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

He was so into his game, but you wanted to play, too. Hardison didn’t notice your approach until you smoothed your hand over his thigh, and one glance at the look in your eyes had him knowing you had something up your sleeve.

“Can you keep playing,” you grin, going to your knees in front of him as he raises a shocked brow at you, “with me as a distraction?”

His grin grows wide as he realizes what your aiming for, “You’re on.”


	3. Eliot Spencer - calling Eliot ‘Daddy’ during sex one time and him being so turned on by it that he cums.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Daddy kink**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Daddy kink_

Gif source:  [Eliot](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/153335341672/uuuhshiny-come-here)

> _Imagine calling Eliot ‘Daddy’ during sex one time and him being so turned on by it that he cums._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were so into it, so consumed with the feeling of Eliot against you, that you hadn’t even realized you were moaning the word until it was too late, “ _Daddy_ , harder!”

His reaction to it was what made you acutely aware of what you’d just accidentally called him, a startled moan coming from him as his hips snapped against your own in the way you’d requested so wantonly, sending you both over the edge right then and there. His grip on you tightens, his breath hitches, his brow furrows, his eyes shut as his face contorts into an expression that in any other circumstance could be considered uncomfortable as the pique of pleasure rocks through him.

By the time you both come down from the abrupt orgasm your whine had invoked, Eliot’s asking you, “What did you just call me?” perhaps just to hear you say it again.

“Daddy.”


	4. Eliot Spencer - Eliot teaching you to fight and a training session leading to hot, rough sex.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Eliot](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/153295927802/uuuhshiny-damn)

> _Imagine Eliot teaching you to fight and a training session leading to hot, rough sex._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He had you locked in his arms for the third time as he huffs at your ear, “Did ya’ not hear a word I said?” Swallowing, you try to catch your breath from the sparring as well as the lust that had seeped into you throughout the session. In all honestly, you hadn’t heard what Eliot had said, too focused on his lips to hear the words coming from them.

“I’m a bit distracted,” you admit, and judging by the bulge pressing against you from behind as well as the fact he hadn’t released you from his grip yet, he was a little distracted, too. Quickly, you turn in his grip, breaking from it only to not move back, preferring to stay entirely too close to your fighting teacher.

“I’ve noticed,” Eliot breathes as the mood shifts from the efforts he’d been making to teach you this past hour with the way his eyes flick down your body.

It takes a second for you to close the gap to his lips, gripping at his hair as he pulls you closer by the sweat-ridden shirt that clutched to your hips to kiss you back. It’s not gentle, his nose pressing against yours as your lips and tongues collide, his teeth nipping at your skin intermittently. When his hand tugs at your shirt, pulling it off, you know for sure he’s not in the mood to play around any more than you are.

Training was over.


End file.
